


Glory Hound

by sweetfallacy



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfallacy/pseuds/sweetfallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Hound

G Warriors successfully eliminated, Cissnei gave Zack a considering look as he walked away with his usual swagger. "Impressive. If he wasn't a 1st class SOLDIER, I'd offer him a place with us."

"Why not?" Tseng asked, respectfully standing behind her left shoulder. "It's not like we don't get paid more than SOLDIER."

Cissnei couldn't help but smile at his remark. Tseng always had a low opinion of SOLDIERs, believing that their greatest use was in flashy, brute force. It says a lot on Zack's character and abilities that Tseng wouldn't mind accepting him into their ranks.

"Zack is a glory hound," --she flicked a wayward lock of hair over her shoulder-- "We don't train heroes in the Turks."

"Hn."

"I'm not sure he even understands the concept of 'behind the scenes'," she flashed a cheeky grin at her partner. She felt a small huff of breath stir her hair, the only sign of Tseng's mirth.


End file.
